Ice ladySuccubusWitch
by kenzakisora
Summary: Three new transfer students came into the gangs life, what changes could it made? Will it make the situation better or only make it worse? MokaxT MizorexOC YukarixOC KurumuxOC
1. Nice Meeting You

The bell rang and the students of the Youkai Academy were all rushing to their respective classrooms.

**Inside the classroom…**

"Okay class nyaa~, I'm going to check the attendance right now" Nekonome-sensei announced then she started calling the names of the students. After a few minutes of checking, Nekonome noticed that five of her students are missing.

"Where are Aono-kun and the other girls?" Nekonome-sensei asked

"We don't know" A student answered

**At the newspaper club's clubroom…**

"Tsssuuukkkuuunnneee" Kurumu came rushing to Tsukune pulling his head against her breast

"Umm…Kurumu-san…I can't breathe" Tsukune struggled to say

Then suddenly a gold basin fell on Kurumu's head making her let go of Tsukune. "Stop suffocating Tsukune-san!" Yukari shouted and ran towards Tsukune when Mizore suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cling to Tsukune's right arm, meanwhile, Kurumu got up and held Tsukune's left arm. Yukari then held his coat.

"Please stop that everyone, we have a lot of things to do" Moka explained but none of the three girls listened. Moka then saw Kurumu hugging Tsukune so she just ran towards them to get Tsukune for herself as well when suddenly the bell rang. The five of them glanced at the clock and panicked.

"We're late" Tsukune said getting away from the grip of the girls and started cleaning up the room

"And we still need to think of one more scope" Moka said helping Tsukune clean the room

"And we also need to clean the room, fast!" Yukari added going at the other side of the room picking papers as well

"Where is Gin-senpai by the way?" Kurumu asked while piling the previous issues of the news paper

"Yeah, we're supposed to have an early meeting today" Mizore answered back

"Geez, let's just hurry up" Kurumu said while finishing what she's doing

After five minutes of cleaning the mess, they went to the room as fast as they can.

**Back on the room…**

"They'll arrive eventually" Nekonome-sensei said "And before I forget, three students will be transferring at our class, you guys can come in now nyaa~" she called and suddenly the door opened and someone walked in.

The first one to enter has a layered, a little spiky to the left part, black hair and a pair of warm hazel brown eyes. His blazer and the first two buttons of his white long-sleeves were unbuttoned and he also wore a shiny silver necklace with a silver pendant hanging from his neck. His sleeves are folded up to his elbow and he doesn't have a tie. It seems like he has a cheerful/warm attitude. "Hello, I'm Natsume Ryuuji; you can just call me Ryuu. It's nice meeting you all" He cheerfully said and bowed

Then the second guy came in, he has layered, and just normal length dark blue hair and down cast midnight blue eyes, which caught a lot of attention from the female students. His blazer was worn perfectly while the first button of his long-sleeves was untied and his tie was a little loose. He has a pair of black headphones and a backpack. His attitude is more like the silent/cold type. "I'm Mizuumi Yuki" he barely said then walked to the side.

And then the last guy came in. He has slightly spiky golden hair and striking emerald green eyes. He's just an inch taller than Yukari. He also wore his uniform the right way but he also wore an added accessory which is a long red scarf tied around his neck. He crossed his arms above his chest and sneered. From the looks of this one, anyone can say that he has a pompous and awfully overconfident attitude "I'm Miguel Warcraft and don't underestimate me" he arrogantly said

After the three introduced themselves, they stood at the front and Nekonome-sensei spoke again. "Where are the three of you supposed to sit…umm" she looked around and noticed Tsukune and the other's empty seat. "I guess you three could just seat at those empty chairs for the time being nyaa~" Nekonome-sensei said pointing at the empty seats.

Ryuu choose to sit at the back part, last seat which belongs to Kurumu "I guess this should do, my teachers won't notice me when I sleep here" he said then sat himself and crossed his arms above the table and laid his head at his arms getting ready to sleep.

Yuki walked and stopped at the first vacant seat near the window which belongs to Mizore. He glanced at the open field outside and then seated himself. He placed his arm at the table and rested his chin on his hand while listening to the music from his ipod.

Miguel then looked around and saw the seat a little near to the front. He jumped extremely high and stylishly landed beside the seat, which made all the persons from the room shocked. "The closer to the teacher the better" he said and was about to sit when he noticed a frog (I just assumed that Yukari has frogs because she uses them for her potions and sometimes for the food). He picked it up and hid it at the desk (Miguel has a soft spot for animals).

"Okay, I think you already have your temporary seats nyaa~ so I'll leave you for a while because the teacher's meeting will start and I'll ask the higher ups about the lack of seat so please self review until I got back ok~?" Nekonome-sensei said then turned to walk towards the door and stepped outside. She closed the door and sighed "_I hope that Aono-kun and the girls will not arrive yet (sighs) and I also hope that the new students will be behave enough nyaa~" _she thought and went to the meeting hall

The three butterfly girls approached Yuki. "Hello Mizuumi-kun" one of them cheerfully greeted. Yuki noticed them and glanced at the girls through the corners of his eye. And for some reason it seems like he understood what the girls said despite the loud music coming from his headphone but he chose to ignore the three girls and continued looking outside. "Aren't you going to greet us back?" Another one said "Yeah, how cold of you Yuki-kun" the other one added. "Maybe he doesn't hear us" The one declared looking at Yuki's headphone. "We're not that close so don't call me Yuki" Yuki said still looking outside. The girls looked at one another confusedly "You can hear us?" one asked. Yuki glanced at them "I don't have time for the three of you so please stop bugging me" he coldly said then looked away.

Miguel was sitting impatiently at his seat. "_Self-review? What a boring thing to do, can't I do something interesting here_" he thought looking around when a thought came in his mind. "_That's a good idea_" he mentally praised himself then stood up to execute his plan. He stood beside the table and took something from his blazer. He has a book on his left hand and a wooden wand on the left. He opened the book and started casting a spell "O powerful God that created us all, lend me thy power to multiply this frog!" Then suddenly the frog on the desk started multiplying and in an instant there are frogs everywhere.

A very loud shrieked could be heard. The students freaked out, especially the girls. Some of them stood on the chair and some started going on the sides where there are few frogs. Yuki didn't bother to move. He just slaps and kicks away any frog that's getting near him. Ryuu on the other hand didn't wake up despite the commotion; he just continued sleeping even if some of the frogs are jumping on his head. He didn't pay any attention to any of it. Meanwhile Miguel was enjoying himself to the fullest. He sat at his seat while watching the frogs jump around the room.

In the middle of the commotion, the door opened and Tsukune came in, breathing heavily. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw the uproar at the room. Kurumu forced herself in and was placed at the same state as Tsukune so is Mizore, Moka and Yukari. "W-what happened here!?" Tsukune shouted "EEEK!" Kurumu shouted when a frog jumped near her. She held Tsukune's arm and pulled him closer to her again. Mizore freezes the frogs and Yukari keep on using her basins. Moka just held Tsukune's other arm.

Yukari got tired of the frogs "Okay! Let's stop this! Who started these?!" Yukari angrily shouted. The whole room became quiet, suddenly the frogs turned into smoke. "Aw men, my magic reached its limit" an unfamiliar voice said. Tsukune and the girls glanced at the person who spoke. "Excuse me but who are you?" Yukari hesitantly questioned. Miguel stood up and sneered at Yukari, "So you cut classes, well I'll introduce myself, I'm Mig-" he was cut off when Kurumu suddenly shouted and pointed at the a black haired guy on her chair. Kurumu let go of Tsukune's arm and walk towards her chair. "Hey why are you sitting in my chair?!" Kurumu angrily asked but to her dismay the person didn't answer. Kurumu got impatient and shook the sleeping guy "Hey did you hear me?!"

Ryuu who's sleeping woke up when he felt someone shaking him "Umm…Ahh…who's disturbing my sleep?" Ryuu glanced at the person shaking him and was shocked to see the beautiful girl beside him. "This is where I sit beautiful mademoiselle" Ryuu replied looking at Kurumu's face

"Well if you're seating there where should I sit?" Kurumu asked impatiently.

"Then I guess I'll just stand at the back for you mademoiselle" Ryuu replied.

"O-okay thanks" Kurumu shyly said.

Then Mizore saw an unfamiliar guy sitting at her chair as well. She approached him and said "Don't steal my favorite place" Mizore said. Yuki felt her presence but chose to ignore her. Then Mizore transformed her hand to ice and Yuki saw it and finally turned his undisturbed attention to her and he looked at Mizore directly at her eyes.

"So you're a yuki onna" Mizore stared consciously at him.

"So what if I am?" Mizore replied and that made Yuki watch Mizore confusingly

"What did you say?" he asked

"Why don't you try removing your headphone so you can hear me?"

"_Why can't I read the movements of her lips?! I knew it, it's because of that lollipop, it covers some of the movements of her lips"_ Yuki analyzed

Yuki removed his headset and spoke "Why don't you remove your lollipop when you're talking?"

"You don't care, now move or I'll make you" Mizore threatened.

Yuki put the headphones back and stood up. He walked at the back and leaned his body at the wall. Beside him, Ryuu was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Yuki coldly asked.

"Nothing" Ryuuji replied leaning in the wall as well while his hands are behind his head for support. He averted his gaze back to the front when Kurumu got his attention. He stared at her in a couple of seconds then grinned. "_How about I befriend her?"_ he asked himself and walked, he stopped beside Kurumu when suddenly Kurumu stood and sat at Tsukune's table pulling him again to a hug. Ryuuji stared at her in disbelief. Mizore, Yukari and Moka noticed it and ran to Tsukune to get him for them. Ryuuji, Miguel, and Yuki were quite shocked with how those girls reacted.

"Fighting for a single guy? How cheap" Miguel said and turned around but someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again when suddenly a gold basin fell on his head.

"Ow… who did that?!" he shouted.

"I am!" Yukari shouted with her hands on her hips.

"Why did you do that?!" He shouted to Yukari.

"You don't have the right to insult us and will you stop shouting!" Yukari shouted back.

"Look whose shouting" Miguel answered back.

"Why you… wait who are you by the way?" Yukari confusingly asked

"Miguel Warcraft, I transferred here not long ago and I already regret transferring here" He indifferently said while looking around

"And why is that?" Yukari inquired

"Because there are crazy girls and persons here" He answered now looking straight at Yukari

"Enough with the insulting, you'll pay!" Yukari's last piece of patience snapped and shouted.

"Oh yeah! Show me what you can do brat!" Miguel arrogantly challenged.

"Aghh" Yukari said then showed her wand

Yukari was about to cast a spell when Ryuuji suddenly stood in front of them. He held Yukari's shoulder and Miguel's shoulder. "You two should stop that" Ryuu countered. "I agree with him" Tsukune stood up as well. Yukari and Miguel looked at them but paid no interest and continued to glare at one another. Ryuu noticed it and sighed. "I'll handle things here; will you please go get the teacher?" Ryuu asked looking at Tsukune. Tsukune looked confusingly at him and nodded. "I got it" Tsukune agreed and ran to the faculty room.

Ryuu turned his attention back to his fighting classmates. He was about to speak when Kurumu suddenly spoke

"I agree with Yukari, that small guy doesn't have the right to insult us" Kurumu said.

"Hey calm down beautiful" Ryuu stopped Kurumu.

"I appreciate your complement but who are you?" Kurumu confusingly asked

"I'm Natsume Ryuuji, you can just call me Ryuu and my true from is a S-E-C-R-E-T"

"Hmph, I don't care about your true from, just move"

"Sorry but I can't, I don't want this little girl here to be hurt"

"What?!" Yukari shouted looking at him.

Then Mizore joined them

"I know that you don't have any intentions of hurting our feelings but Yukari really hates it when she's called little"

"But she still is little" Miguel said.

And then Mizore's hand turned to ice and Kurumu's nails became longer. "Move!" They both shouted at Ryuu making him step a little backwards. Then suddenly another guy walked between them.

"Will you stop shouting" a blue haired guy said.

"Jeez another guy" Kurumu sighed "And who are you?" Kurumu continued looking at the strikingly handsome guy

"It's none of your business" he coldly answered

"Probably another weird guy" Mizore commented.

Then he looked at Mizore and Kurumu. He glanced confusingly at Mizore.

"What did you just say?" Yuki asked.

"Why don't you remove your headset so you can hear her" Ryuu suggested

"I'm not talking to you so keep your mouth shut" he harshly said to Ryuu.

Ryuu didn't pay much attention to Yuki's coldness but something caught his interest and that confused him.

"You heard me?" Ryuu asked.

"Nope but I can read the movement of your lips" he simply explained

Then he removed his headset and talked to Mizore "I'll repeat myself, what did you say?" He coldly asked. Mizore sighed and just repeated what she said "Probably another weird guy" she said while shrugging her shoulders. He got a little pissed "You're calling me weird?" he inquired. "Yes" Mizore simply answered. "You're the one who's weird, eating a lollipop like a child" he claimed. Mizore glanced confusingly at him "I'm weird because I'm eating lollipop?" Mizore asked "Yes" He merely answered.

Mizore got irritated at what he said. "I have a lollipop to keep myself cool, calling it weird is much weirder" she explained. Yuki got tired of the childish argument between him and Mizore. He shrugged his shoulders, put back the headset and turned around "I'm Mizuumi Yuki, remember that Ms. Lollipop" he said then walked back to his previous place. He leaned his back at the wall and watched the scene in front of him in silence "_She's really interesting_" he thought. Mizore glanced at him for the last time "_I'm not asking your name, Kurumu is_" she thought then turned her full attention back to the quarrelling children.

Ryuu looked at Yuki with a puzzled expression "Aren't you going to help me stop them fight?" Ryuu shouted, Yuki read the movements of lips "No, I hate childish fights" he replied before closing his eyes to concentrate on the music playing at his headset. Yukari looked at Yuki curiously for a second then continued glaring at the blond man in front of her when Moka decided to interrupt.

"I will ask Ruby to give us additional chairs" Moka said

"This chick is right, but don't worry 'bout me because I can make myself a simple chair and desk" Miguel said.

"Ok, but what if it vanished again like what happened to those frogs" Moka said.

"Don't worry because I summoned it, I will duplicate one of these chairs and desks so it won't vanish again"

Then Yukari interrupted:

"Then show us because I really hate liars"

"Make sure you won't leave your mouth open" Miguel said with high confidence.

Then Miguel holds the desk with his right hand and places his left hand in to an empty place.

"Let thy power bestowed upon me used upon my desired wish now… Duplicate!!!"

Then three desks appeared slowly at the empty place where his left hand is. Then he does the same thing to the chair and when Miguel looked back at Yukari, he saw Yukari's mouth open.

"I thought I told you to not let your mouth open little missy" Miguel teasingly said.

"What are you saying? I'm just yawning" Yukari sluggishly said.

"Can you do what I just do?"

"No but I can do this" Yukari raise her wand.

Then suddenly a basin fell from Miguel's head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that again?!" Miguel said while touching his head.

"I demonstrated" Yukari said while she put her tongue out.

"Grrrr"

"You want to start the real fight now?" Yukari pointed her wand to Miguel's face.

"Sure but don't cry like a baby if you lose" Miguel said while posing a fighting pose.

Then suddenly Tsukune arrived with Nekonome-sensei in tow. He immediately ran between Yukari and Miguel. He was panting a little and when he caught his breath he spoke.

"Let's leave it like that; we don't want to be in trouble right?" Tsukune calmly said while looking at Yukari's eyes.

"Yeah you're right" Yukari said to Tsukune then smiled at him.

Then Yukari looked back at Miguel and said "You're lucky"

"You're the one who's lucky" Miguel said while walking towards the table and placing it at the back

Nekonome-sensei was shocked at the events happening in front of her. "_Does wishing for simple students that much?" _she asked and then sighed. "Okay class, settle down, you three would sit in the back" she said the students went to their respective seats and the only one's left standing is the three transfer students and Nekonome-sensei. Ryuu was more than delighted, he immediately moved. "Thank goodness!" Ryuu said and took one of the tables and placed it beside Kurumu's seat "I hope we get along" he cheerfully said to Kurumu and sat himself

But that didn't go well on Miguel's part, "What!? At the back?" Miguel exclaimed. Nekonome-sensei was shocked at Miguel's sudden outburst "Yes, do you have any problem with that?" Nekonome-sensei asked. Yukari find it funny on how Miguel acts "Maybe he's so small and he can't see what's at the front" Yukari said with an evil grin. Miguel heard it and immediately thought of an answer "I mean I'm fine at the back, I don't need to sit at the front to understand the lessons anyway" Miguel said and then carried his table and chair beside Ryuu's.

Yuki on the other hand took a table and a chair, placed it beside Miguel's, seated himself and continued listening to the music. Nekonome-sensei looked around and nodded "that settles everything" Then she started the lesson.


	2. Twisted Game

Luckily the class ended without any injury but a lot of arguments could be heard between some certain students. Everyone went back to their dormitory. The next morning Mizore is getting ready to stalk Tsukune, so she went to the bushes near Tsukune's dorm, and then Mizore saw a guy with a hood. Mizore ignored that guy but she saw Tsukune went out to his dorm and talked with the hooded guy. The hooded guy then started jogging and Tsukune followed after him. Mizore became worried and immediately followed them.

When Mizore entered the forest, Tsukune was out of sight. Mizore looked around but, still no sign of him. Mizore sighed and walked around to look for him and she unconsciously went to a pond. She walked towards the water and watches her reflection when she suddenly heard a sound of a harmonica nearby. It has a very gentle and soothing sound. Mizore went towards the direction of the harmonica a couple of steps away from her previous position.

Mizore looked around but found no one. Her mind was disinterested at following Tsukune because of the sound she heard but that didn't last for so long when the sound stopped and a soft thump, like someone jumped, was heard from a nearby tree. She turned and saw a manly figure at a crouching position. At first she thought it was Tsukune but when she came nearer it was the hooded guy. His back was facing hers. She paid no attention to who that person was and asked.

"Where's Tsukune" she suspiciously asked

The hooded guy didn't answer her. He straightened up making his hood fall from his head revealing a pair of headphones. He also placed his hands at the pockets of his sweat pants. When Mizore saw the headphone and the familiar hair color of the hooded guy, she remembered her new classmate but she can't remember his name.

"You're the transfer student from yesterday right?" She assumed while looking suspiciously at his back

Then the hooded guy turned and saw Mizore, a slight shock was seen from his face but it didn't last for at least a second, and now his normally emotionless and cold face returned, staring directly at Mizore's direction.

"Remove you're lollipop so we can talk" he said staring specifically at the stick sticking out of Mizore's mouth

"_I don't have much time" _Mizore thought "Fine" she said after removing her lollipop on her mouth. "Now where's Tsukune?" Mizore continued.

"He went back to the dorm" he plainly answered then left

Mizore put back her lollipop and was about to walk back to the dorm when a spark of light caught her eye. She walked towards it and there she saw, near the foot of the tree where Yuki jumped from, a harmonica. Mizore picked it up and was about to return it, but to her dismay, the headphone wearing and cold personality new classmate was no where in sight. "_Calling him would be futile, and I'm not even sure if this was his' maybe I'll just give it to the lost and found office" _

She went back to the dorm. On her way she saw a cute but weird three-fluffy-tailed bear cub. Mizore was drawn by its cuteness and by some invincible force, she hugged it. Then the ferocious-three-fluffy-tailed mother bear appeared and attacked Mizore. Mizore immediately put down the cub and impulsively dodged the attack.

She tried to transform her hand into ice but to her disappointment her hand didn't change. The bear swing its arms continuously while Mizore was getting tired dodging the attacks. When Mizore dodged the left swing she jumped back but into her dismay there's a stiff cliff behind her. The bear prepared to bite Mizore but then suddenly the bear became frozen. Mizore was confused because the bear froze but she didn't and can't use any of her power. She walked passed the frozen bear and saw the same guy she saw earlier.

"You shouldn't touch things carelessly" he coldly said taking a glimpse at the frozen bear.

Mizore stared at him with a very confused look on her face

Yuki sighed "A single strand of fur of that bear can nullify magic for about 1 minute, one slight touch and you're magic will be nullified. In you're case it will be 5 hours or so because you hugged it." Yuki continued.

Mizore was quite shocked at what she heard. Staying at the forest with no powers at all would be dangerous. She stared at the frozen bear then back to Yuki who's staring at it as well. Yuki suddenly turned his head to her direction, meeting her eyes. Mizore walked towards him and when she was few steps away from him she removed her lollipop and gets a hold of something.

"I think you dropped this" she said handing him a harmonica

Yuki glanced at it. He looked back at Mizore with questioning look.

"Is this not yours?" she asked

Yuki shook his head "It's mine" he took it from Mizore's hand and grasped it firmly "Thanks a lot" he said.

Mizore was quite shocked to see him smile, even if it's just like a fraction of a second, and for some unknown reason her face blushed upon seeing that smile from his cold expressionless face. "Now were equal" she said upon regaining her composure.

"Yeah" he simply said and left

The surprised ad little depressed Mizore went back to the dorm and this time she didn't touch anything while trying to make her hands into ice. She reached the dorms but when she noticed the time, it's already time for classes to start so she dashed at their school's direction.

At the Youkai Academy:

Again the normal scene occurred; Kurumu and Yukari are fighting again to get Tsukune. But something seems to be missing, Mizore. Luckily for Mizore, Nekonome-sensei skipped homeroom so they have a period of free time. Tsukune noticed that Mizore is a little depressed. He somewhat made a way to escape those two and made his way towards Mizore.

"Mizore what's wrong?" Tsukune asked while walking towards Mizore.

"No-nothing" Mizore said and tried to smile.

"Okay but you can talk to me if you have a problem" Tsukune said.

Then Tsukune walk away but Mizore grabbed Tsukune's sleeve.

"Uh…well…you…know…" Mizore shyly said. Mizore took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself "I can't transform to my original form" Mizore unhappily said.

"How can that be?" Tsukune confusedly asked

"Well I lost sight of you while stalking you at the forest this morning and on my way back I saw a weird but cute bear cub and I hugged it. Then the mother bear thought that I'll going to eat her cub so it attacked me. In my dismay those creatures can nullify magical powers" again Mizore inhaled and exhaled after explaining.

"Then you're scared being attacked again?" Tsukune asked "_And_ _I was stalked again" _he thought but pain not much attention to it

"I guess I can manage to go home safely if I avoid anything." She assured Tsukune

"Wait, you're not injured anywhere right?" Tsukune worriedly asked while trying to look for any signs of injury at Mizore.

"I'm perfectly fine, one of our new classmates saved me, though I don't recall his name" she explained while looking around for the person who saved him

"That's good, but always remember that I'm here for you and I'll do my best to protect you" Tsukune assured

"Who will protect who?" Moka inquired

"It's a secret between me and Tsukune" Mizore said while blushing.

The time passed by and now they are almost at lunch time. Kill, Kong, Dango (sfx) the bell rang which signifies the start of their lunch break.

"Okay see you later nyaaaa~" Nekomimi-sensei said.

"I'm going to buy bread do you guys want to come?" Kurumu said.

"Aha ha ha, okay get me a turkey neck waitress" Yukari teased Kurumu.

"Turkey neck you're neck" Kurumu answered looking teasingly at Yukari

"I'll go with you" Moka announced while walking at Kurumu's direction

"Tsukune, do you want to come?" Moka asked

"Sorry but I promised Mizore that I'll accompany her today"

"Okay, what about you Yukari can you come with us please" Moka said while looking at Yukari with a pleading face

"O-okay" Yukari said unable to resist Moka's appeal

"We'll be back before you know it so don't do any funny thing to Tsukune, Mizore" Yukari warned.

Mizore smiled then nodded. When the three girls went to the canteen the only beings in the classroom are two Youkai and one human.

"A_ chance_" Mizore thought while looking at Tsukune who's sitting behind her "Tsukune I'm scared" Mizore said while standing up and walking towards Tsukune so she can hug his arm.

Then a mirror appeared between Tsukune and Mizore.

"What the -" Tsukune said.

"Hey Yuki onna I can cure you" a familiar yet new voice said.

"You're…" Mizore can't clearly remember the names of the transfer students because she's too occupied with Tsukune

"Miguel Warcraft, right?" Tsukune continued looking at the blonde boy cautiously

"After school, go to the rooftop, and it would be a great help if you will bring your friends and that loud mouthed witch" Miguel said with a playful smirk on his face then walked towards the door.

"_How did he know it?" _Mizore thought "Tsukune, please don't tell them anything, I'll explain everything later" Mizore said then returned to her seat.

When Moka and the others returned Mizore acted like her usual self. But her act didn't cover everything; her friends still noticed the uneasy feeling Mizore was having. They just decided to ignore it because they knew that if something's bothering her, she would just tell them herself. And so the day continued and it's almost time for dismissal.

Kill, Kong, Dango (sfx) the bell rang which signifies the end of the class.

"Be sure to do your homework, see you tomorrow nyaaaa~" Nekomimi-sensei said.

"Moka, Kurumu and Yukari can you come with me us at the rooftop? Mizore asked with a very serious face

"Why?" Moka said.

"Miguel can cure me" she said

"Cure? Are you sick?" Moka worriedly asked

"I hugged a bear that can nullify powers" Mizore explained

"Why did you do that?" Yukari inquired

"Because it's so cute I can't control myself" Mizore answered with somewhat sparkling eyes

"Let's go now before Miguel change his mind" Tsukune said after fixing his things

"Ok, I get it, but you need to explain things to us first" Kurumu said

Mizore told them everything. Moka and Kurumu agreed to come with her and so is Tsukune. And Yukari was more than willing to come after hearing what Miguel called her. Miguel didn't attend any afternoon class which made them quite uneasy. By the time they finished talking they left.

At the rooftop

"Miguel where are you? Yukari shouted.

"Don't shout, I'm here" Miguel said while sitting at the floor with a very bored look on his face

"Cure Mizore now!" Yukari demanded

"I will cure her if you win my game" Miguel grimaced.

"What?" Kurumu was shocked

"If you win I'll cure her and if you lose I'll pick one of you and be my slave" Miguel said then did an evil laugh.

"This isn't a laughing matter" Moka intervened with a very serious face

"She's right, a very important friend is in need of your help" Tsukune added

"Tch, you guys are no fun at all" Miguel said then stood up and dusted his pants.

"Wait, how did you know that I can't use my power?" Mizore asked

"Someone asked me to do it" He said "But I'm not doing this for him, I just taught that this might be a good chance to have some fun." He explained

"You're really pissing me off" Yukari said

"Yeah whatever, so you guys want to start the game or are we gonna b…"

"Shut up and let's start all ready!" Yukari shouted cutting off Miguel

Miguel then brought out a weird looking box.

"All of you have to enter this box-" Miguel was suddenly cut off again

"(Yawn) what's with the entire ruckus? I just wanted to have a peaceful sleep and this is what I get?" another strikingly familiar yet new voice spoke from somewhere at the rooftop

"Damn it! Being cut off for the second time! Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" Miguel agitatedly shouted

Then from the corner of the door, another person stepped out. He has a very bright and friendly smile on his face which makes Miguel a little bit annoyed. He walked towards them while letting out a long yawn and stretching his arms. He stood right in front of Miguel and stared down at him.

"Sorry but I overheard everything, what do you think you're doing playing with them during these times" He said, his friendly smile turned into a forced one laced with anger

"So what's it to you?" Miguel stepped backwards

"You're just a spoiled child who don't understand how important friends are" he said calmly even though it's obvious that he's really angry

"You don't know what you're talking about, anyways if you care that much why don't you help them finish my game?" Miguel challenged

"Sure, I hate hurting children, I'd rather teach you a lesson by your game" he said then walked towards Tsukune's direction again with his friendly smile

"Hey guys, can I join in this game of yours?" he asked

"You're Ryuu right, one of those new transfer students?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah" Ryuu answered

"Why are you helping us?" Kurumu asked

"Because…umm…I don't know, I just want to help and maybe teach that arrogant child a lesson" he said

"Yeah let's teach him a lesson Ryuu!" Yukari cheered

Miguel cleared his throat to get their attention

"Ok with the game, you guys need to enter this box" Miguel took out a plain looking box

"How?" Mizore asked

"I'll use my magic; I'll explain everything later" Then with that Miguel cast a spell "(gumawa ng spell)

"We're shrinking!" Yukari shouted

They shrunk until they're four inches tall. They stepped inside the small hole in the box and when inside they were quite shocked because the surrounding was all white with a single door, with four different colored chains surrounding it, several foot away from them. Then a cute girl wearing a maid outfit showed beside the door. She held a tray with a glass in the middle.

"Welcome Challengers-sama" the maid politely greeted "You have entered the Rune Game, I'm Diam, a wisp servant summoned by my master, Miguel, I will supervise the game in his behalf"

They looked at her with confused and dumb expressions.

"Each one of you needs to choose and pick a paper from the glass. That would determine who your partner would be and what floor you would be sent to. But due to your odd number, one person would be left without any partner" She explained. In a blink of an eye, the maid was standing several inches from Tsukune with the tray in her hand.

Tsukune gulped and then picked a paper and held it. "Please don't open it yet" the maid said then she teleported at Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Ryuu's front and did the same thing. After all of them picked a paper, the maid teleported back to her original place. She looked around and then she suddenly stopped and paid her full attention at one part of that white room. She teleported at that place "Please pick one as well" she said.

Tsukune and the gang looked puzzled. "Is she sick or something?" Kurumu asked.

Then unexpectedly the wind blew colder, and suddenly an ice block was formed at the place where Diam stood. Tsukune and the others were shocked and worried because Diam might be trapped at that block of ice. They were about to run towards it when they noticed that Diam was midair. She sensed the attack just in time and jumped backwards and landed on a crouched position. She stood up but was stopped halfway because of an ice dagger pointed at her neck.

"It seems like I blew up your cover, this dimension is completely controlled by my master so no one can ever intervene" Diam said teleporting at the unexpected visitor's back.

"…" the visitor remained silent

"Wait! That's Yuki, the other transfer student" Kurumu shouted

"Please pick so that we can start the game" she said walking to his front and handling him the glass

Without another word, Yuki picked the last paper. "Now the game has officially begun, please enjoy yourselves" After saying that Diam disappeared.

"I guess we could open it now" Moka said. They opened the paper and then a suddenly a blinding light showed.

Moka opened her eyes and it widened up upon seeing the new dimension she's in. And it's not only her, their other friend are at the other dimensions as well. Moka looked around and found Tsukune lying cold on the floor. She ran towards him and shook him awake. He woke up and looked around as well. Their surrounding was like a forest, tall trees, hanging vines from tree to tree, a lot of different bushes and the most noticeable of all is the stunning crystal clear waterfall in front of them. Also there's a door behind the falls.

Meanwhile, on the other team and dimension, Ryuu and Kurumu were paired up. They arrived at a cave like arena. There are a few noticeable things at the location, a huge door with an opened wing carving on it, a cliff with a five meter gap from the platform their standing on. A weird stone structure on the same platform, it's especially carved. Both end sides, at least four foot above the platform, have pointed edge almost meeting at the middle but a gap big enough for a person to fit in was separating it. It also became thicker as it stretched sideward where its base supports it. Also placed several feet backwards a step higher platform where a pedestal with a white fire coming out of it and another several feet backwards that is a hole with a strong wind coming out from it.

The other team, Mizore and Yuki were paired up. They were transported to a scorching hot dessert, there was nothing but sand a clear blue sky and of course the brightly shinning sun. Upon arriving Mizore almost collapsed but luckily Yuki was there to catch her. He built an ice barrier all over them but it was melting in an extremely annoying speed. There's also a door in front of them and ten pieces of stone placed near its foot.

And last but not the least, Yukari who was left alone with no partner, was teleported to an Olympic sized open field. There were different obstacles aligned, from sack race, high jumps, long jumps, wall climbing, net climbing, crawling in dirt under a net, finding a coin on a basin full of flour, bread eating and last is an unbelievably high plank supported by two post on its side and on the end is a door. And then another unexpected thing happened, Miguel came dropping from the sky landing beside Yukari.

Upon realization of the events, "What the hell is this?" they all shouted in a synchronized way even if they are all in different dimension.

* * *

A/N: Now the whole gang was faced with another hardship. Will they be able to surpass it? Find out next chapter! There would be a lot of funny surprises and twists. To all the persons who read and comment on my story a lot of thanks to you guys, I might not be able to continue this if not for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. And I'm very very sorry for the late update.


	3. Round 1:Tsukune&Moka

A/N: I don't own anything except for the story

* * *

Moka and Tsukune were approaching the falls when another girl wearing a maid outfit appeared. She looks timid with the right half of her face covered with her black hair, exposing only her left crystal blue eyes. She also has a slender body and a height almost the same as Mizore's. There's also a very noticeable board hanging on her neck where "Earth type, Judge for Dimension 1" was written. She walked at their direction and stopped when she was several foot away.

"Greetings Tsukune and Moka, I'm Nodoka" She said in a soft and somewhat shy voice then bowed then looked straight at them

"What? How did you know our names?" Tsukune asked

"Mind Reading, now I'll be discussing the mechanics of this game, to clear this dimension you need to get through that door but before you could do that you need to clear the test both from the dimension itself and mine. When you clear the test made by Diam-nee's master, you would be given the key to open that door" she said and pointed at the door behind the falls

"And when you cleared my test, I would give you the key to the final door, the one that locks the antidote for your friend and the one that is guarded by Diam-nee" She took something from her pocket and then showed it to them. "This would be the key that you need to get, so all in all you need to retrieve this key here" she shoved it back to her pocket and jumped backwards.

"I almost forgot, there is a rune hidden somewhere in this dimension, its something that could help you power up a certain attribute so I would suggest that you find it as well" she said

"Ok I get it but what is the game that we're supposed to play?" Moka asked

"This dimension's game is regarding strength, the game will start once you walk past that falls" she said and pointed to the falls "If something unexpected happened, I'll be there to help you, I swear, but unless everything's fine, you'll be on your own" Nodoka then disappeared

Without another word, Moka and Tsukune went to the water and walked at the falls, as they go near they felt like the surrounding's starting to blur and they felt dizzy and then suddenly the surrounding became black.

* * *

Tsukune's POV

"Ugh, my head hurts" I held my temple and massaged it. I looked at my surrounding, I can't see a thing because of the darkness and when my sight adjusted to the darkness I noticed that Moka's not with me anymore. And then suddenly the dark place became bright and before I knew it I'm at the middle of an arena.

"What happened?" I said while looking around. "Is…t-this where the Gladiators fight!" I shouted while looking at the dusty round field and empty seats surrounding the arena. Then I saw Nodoka standing in a shaded place. What shocked me the most was beside Nodoka I saw Moka all tied up.

"What did you do?" I frantically asked

Nodoka stayed emotionless. She snapped her fingers and then, out of nowhere, a blurry black person appears in front of me, we stared at each other for a while and in a split second, it suddenly attacked me. Luckily, I was able to dodge and jump several feet backwards. When I landed, I turned my attention back to Nodoka and gave her a confused look.

"What's that thing? What happened to Moka-san?" I shouted

"Calm down everything's fine that is, if and only if, you can beat the crap out of that thing" she pointed at the standing still figure "And unfortunately that's the only way to save your _friend_, by the way, attacking me would be futile and would do you no good" she explained "Don't worry, this is the part of the game"

"But why do you have to do that to Moka-san?" I worriedly asked

"To make things better, having the feeling of a need to protect someone helps motivate a person, so please continue the fight, and like what I told you before, if something unexpected happens, I'll save you"

"Fine, I'll trust your words" I said looking directly at Nodoka then turned my full attention at the enemy

"Rest assured" she simply said and watched

I attacked the bbp (blurry black person), I tried to grab its arm to do an arm lock but I failed miserably, before I can grab its arm, it jumped and did a heel drop kick. I looked up and the heel drop successfully strikes my face making it hit the ground with full force. Now my nose and the left part of my lip are bleeding. Then I accidentally drank the blood. I felt that I'm really in a pinch so I removed my bracelet that limit's my power (A/N: please refer to the manga about the bracelet) But when I did that it felt like nothing happened. "Wait, I don't feel like I powered up, could it be…"

I ran behind the bbp in a super fast speed then kicked its back. My kick hit but the bbp countered it with a roundhouse kick. Before I could be thrown away because of the impact of the kick, I was grappled by the bbp. I tried to break free but the bbp's strength is too much for me. And before I could do anything the bbp did a full force German Supplex. My face hit the ground in full force the second time.

"I can't lose to this blurry thingy. I'll use my last resort to save Moka. Take this!" I said, I could hear my voice laced with despair

I unleashed all my power and concentrated it in my hand. Then I felt a killer aura. When I looked at the bbp it's doing the same thing but it's concentrating its power in its foot. I took the opportunity and ran towards the bbp. Our concentrated attacks hit each other and caused a huge explosion. We both backed off. Then in a blink of eye the bbp rushed towards me. I successfully dodged the attack. The attack hit the ground. Then a light flashed. I looked where the light appears and he saw a floating thing.

"What's that thing? And why is that bbp so strong?"

"That's a rune the color blue that represents double, in short it can double you're strength" Nodoka said "You should get it before your foe steal it."

"I just need to get it then" Tsukune said in a very determined voice

Knowing that I ran as fast as I could towards the rune. I pushed my foot at the wall and did a powerful jump to take the rune. The moment my fingers touch the rune I felt that I'm stronger than before. Then I prepared to give the bbp a powerful punch. The bbp tried to block it but it's useless, my punch hit bbp's stomach. The bbp was thrown backwards. Then another rune appears above bbp.

The bbp jumped and grab it.

"The rune is colored violet; anyone who gets that rune becomes invisible for awhile." Nodoka said then sip a mango shake.

Then the bbp become invisible. Then the double damage effect has been worn off.

"Darn I feel like my strength is all gone." Then I was kicked in his head. "I'll lose if I won't block its attack." I felt the pain of being kicked in his stomach.

"Ugh darn it its kick is so strong. "Maybe if I focus like what I saw in the TV I'll be able to sense its attacks". But before I can execute my plan, sadly, I got the crap beaten out of my body. If anyone would look at my face anyone won't know that it's me. Then the invisible effect wore off. I tried to stand but the bbp stomped my head to the ground. Then the ground where my head was buried glowed.

"My body feels regenerating faster"

"That's a regeneration rune its color is colored green and it hasten the recovery of a person" Nodoka said.

"Rune can be very handy sometime. Okay the fight's fair and square again."

* * *

Moka's POV

"Ouch! My head really hurts" I said in excruciating pain while holding my head. Then suddenly my surrounding became bright. "Wait I know this, is this the place where Gladiators kill and torture each other?" I said in a big surprise while taking in the sight of the huge empty arena. I scanned the arena and noticed that no one is around, when suddenly something caught my attention; there standing on a shaded part of the arena was Nodoka with someone.

I looked closely and noticed Tsukune tied up beside her. I was suddenly angered and at the same time nervous. I lost my temper and was about to charge towards Nodoka's still figure when I noticed Nodoka snap her fingers and suddenly a blurry black person appeared. I stared at it for a while and because of my killing instincts, I didn't wait and immediately attacked it but it skillfully dodged my attack and it jumped several feet backwards.

I noticed the bbp stop its movements and as if in cue she heard Nodoka spoke.

"Calm down everything's fine that is, if and only if, you can beat the crap out of that thing" she looked at me then to the bbp "And unfortunately that's the only way to save your _friend_, by the way, attacking me would be futile and would do you no good" she explained "Don't worry, this is the part of the game"

I stared at her confusingly, it seems to me that Nodoka was explaining the mechanics and at the same time it looks like she was talking to someone. I was confused at Nodoka's actions but before I could ponder more Nodoka spoke again.

"To make things better, having the feeling of a need to protect someone helps motivate a person, so please continue the fight, and like what I told you before, if something unexpected happens, I'll save you"

"What do you mean?" I confusedly asked

"Rest assured" she simply said and watched

Then the bbp moved again, it tried to grab my arm but the bbp failed miserably, then I jump and did a heel drop kick then the bbp look up and got a solid hit on its black and blurry face. Then the bbp run behind me and kick me but I countered it with my round house kick but before the bbp was blown away because of the impact of the kick, I immediately grabbed the bbp. The bbp tried to break free but my strength is too much for it, then I did a German Supplex. The bbp's face hit the ground the second time.

"I need to finish this fight and save Tsukune" I said in a very serious face. "_But something's weird_, _why can I fight like this? The other me is the_ _only person…_" she thought

Noticing the enemy, I seized thinking further and just focused all my energy in my foot but then I felt a murderous aura, I took notice that the bbp copied me and focus all its energy to its hand. I and the bbp rushed towards one another then their attacks hit and made a BOOOOOOOOM sound. Then I wasted no time and run and tried to do a flying kick but the bbp dodged it. Then I jumped back so that I could plan of what will I do next. Then a blue ray of light appeared.

"How come that bbp is so strong?" I asked

"That's a rune the color blue that represents double, in short it can double you're strength" Nodoka said "You should get it before your foe steal it."

"What did you say?" I said in confusion.

I noticed that the bbp rushed towards the rune and grabbed it. The bbp run towards me in a very fast speed and punched me. I tried to block the punch but the bbp's strength is so strong that the punch still hit my stomach. Then a violet ray of light appeared above me. I didn't think of anything and jumped and grabbed the rune.

"The rune is colored violet; anyone who gets that rune becomes invisible for awhile." Nodoka said then sip a mango shake.

I felt a surge of power, then I noticed that my enemy seems like its blind "It seems like I really did become invisible I'll try to attack it" I said then she rushed towards the bbp then kicked its head.

The bbp was blown away. Then before the bbp could recover I jumped and did a flying kick. My kick hit the bbp's stomach. "I'll win if this continues" I believed. Then I attacked the bbp mercilessly. And before I knew it, the rune's effect was weakening but before its effect we're completely worn off, I stomped the bbp's head. "That should do it" I smiled with confidence. "Know your pla-" but before I finished my usual speech a green ray of light in shown in front of the bbp. Then the bbp stood and again did a fighting pose again.

"That's a regeneration rune its color is colored green and it hasten the recovery of a person" Nodoka simply said answering Moka's unspoken question

"What's with this person?" I asked in despair.

* * *

Tsukune's POV

I was in my fighting stance again when I suddenly remembered about my previous thought "Something's feels weird" I thought then stared at the bbp. I recognize those moves, those strong, out-of-this-world kicks…it's Moka-san's techniques! I thought but still it doesn't make any sense, Moka-san is tied there with Nodoka-san. Then it is impossible that my theory is right…Geez…Thinking really is not my thing, I'll just finish this test and rescue Moka-san.

By the time I faced my enemy, the bbp's knee already hit my stomach. I kneeled, because this time the pain was unbearable. The bbp, instead of attacking me further, somersaulted backwards and it seems to be looking somewhere, it stopped there for a couple of seconds before |it pose again. I tried to talk to it.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing at her

No response

"Who taught you that moves? Moka-san?" I then pointed at Nodoka-san's place

I got a reaction to it but still no response

"Are you participating in this game as well?"

I'm disappointed because it didn't respond.

Then I rushed toward the bbp to beat the crap out of it but instead of dodging it did a defensive pose. I tried to punch it but it grabbed my hand and pulled me towards it, I tried to break free but it grappled my arm miserably, before I knew it my face is very close to it. I panicked; I tried to punch it with my other arm but it dodged, I tried to kick its stomach but it jump, and still not letting go of me. As the battle dragged longer, I could feel my exhaustion getting the best of me. I started breathing heavily, my sight is starting to get foggy and my knees started shaking.

Still holding my hand, the bbp aimed a powerful roundhouse kick at my face, but before the attack could connect to my face, I felt my knee give in making me kneel, and fortunately, dodging the attack. The bbp lost its balance; I saw the opportunity and mustered my remaining strength to pull its arm making it land on its back. I immediately sat on its body, and concentrated the little power I have left on my right arm. I lunched my attack, my final hope of finishing this battle.

* * *

Moka's POV

I saw the bbp in its fighting pose but it didn't move. I prepared myself for any sudden attacks but nothing came. I looked at it, it seems to be thinking about something. I was confused, before the bbp would attack at any opportunity it sees but now, something feels weird. I shook the thoughts away from my mind and decided to grab the opportunity and attack the bbp instead. I kneed its stomach; I felt a very weird feeling upon hurting it this time. As a precaution I moved backwards, then I remembered something strange, the way the bbp fought felt familiar, especially its techniques. Then suddenly, I glanced at Nodoka-san then I saw Tsukune, his, what seemed to be lifeless body was still slumped there. I need to do something now.

I glanced back at the enemy. But it's still not moving. Suddenly I felt something; it seems like its talking to me. After a few seconds, it pointed its finger to me. I stared at it, then few seconds passed again, this time, it pointed Nodoka-san's place. I was alarmed, why would it point there. Is it trying to tell me something? I was thinking when I saw it attack me again. I defended myself, it punched I grabbed his arm and countered every attack it gave me. I noticed that his moves are getting messy, it's a clear sign of exhaustion.

I took the opportunity and attacked it, but it dodged it, I lost all my balance giving the enemy a chance to attack me. It positioned itself on top of me and prepared for its attack. Again I noticed the technique, then suddenly everything falls into place. The technique and the weird actions earlier. I'm sure now. I moved my free hand and wrote something on the sand.

* * *

Tsukune's POV

The bbp stopped resisting, then I noticed it moving its fingers. I read the thing it wrote and was shocked beyond belief. This now proves my theory correct. I stood up and stopped my attack; I reached out my hand and helped the bbp up. I saw it nod at me, I nodded in return. With this the battle is finally over.

* * *

Normal POV

Nodoka glanced at the arena. "It seems like they finally figured it out" she thought. She snapped her fingers and suddenly they were back to the jungle. Moka and Tsukune were standing side by side.

"You sure are strong Moka-san" Tsukune said smiling at her

"You got stronger too Tsukune" Moka answered

They stared in front seeing Nodoka standing there, watching them with faint amusement at her eyes.

"Took you long to notice" Nodoka spoke

"Yeah…Sorry about that" Tsukune answered his voice was serious

"I understand, actually I didn't expect you to notice it at all" Nodoka replied

"The test of strength…" Moka spoke "Are we supposed to kill each other?" she asked with a very threatening voice

Nodoka stared at them. "Of course…"

Upon hearing that Tsukune charged towards her but before he could punch her. She was already at his back; she hit his nape making him loose consciousness. Moka ran towards him and glared at her.

"Why did you do that?" Moka shouted

"It was necessary and besides, you need to thank me you know" Nodoka answered

"What? You expect me to thank you? After everything that you've done" Moka said

"In the test of strength, I now declare Moka Akashiya the victor" Nodoka said ignoring Moka's outburst, she then tossed her the key and suddenly a door appeared.

Moka stared at her in disbelief"Why did you do that?" she confusedly asked

"Self-defense" Nodoka simply answered

"Then why did you declare me the winner when we didn't even fight until one of us was actually…" Moka stopped for a moment before she spoke "…killed" she added grimly

"I did not state such rule for the two of you to kill each other"

Moka stared at her with pure and utter confusion

"But you said earlier…"

"This foolish human didn't let me finish" Nodoka answered pointing at Tsukune "The test was finished the moment one of you lost all of his/her strength or to be specific, lose consciousness, and whether the outburst of Tsukune happened or not, I could still conclude that you won. And in addition, anyone could see that Tsukune was barely holding up, and would soon collapse" Nodoka sighed "I told you before right? That when something out of order happens, I will have to interfere"

"You mean that if we didn't notice the trick and accidentally…" Moka stopped when the information hit her

"Yes…you got that right. If you guys we're about to kill each other, I will have to act. After all, my master didn't wish for something like that" Nodoka answered indifferently

"Then why did he want us to fight in the first place?" Moka stared at her with a questioning expression

"There was actually no physical fight…I opened a dream state in your minds. As you could see, there were no injuries at your body"

Moka looked at herself and noticed her body still unscathed "So there really was no reason that both of us could get killed" Moka declared

"You're wrong; the dream state in your mind represents you yourselves. Imagine if one of you was actually killed, the mind will have to process that, making you believe that you are actually dead and if that happens"

"Our mind would stop functioning" Moka's eyes widened, thankful that things didn't get to that point

"That's right" Nodoka nodded

"Now I get it, the reason why I am still myself even if I'm fighting with that strength. Then that means, you're actually testing the strength of our minds"

"You could say that, in any case, your mind actually showed your real potential"

"To make things simpler, whether you created or not that dream state thing in our minds, we would still act the same"

"Yes, I did that 'state' in order to prevent physical injuries. In spite of everything, this will just end up as a game"

Moka stared disbelievingly at Nodoka. She was still absorbing the information that was said to her. Then suddenly Tsukune woke up.

"What happened?" He asked

"You finished the dimensional test" Nodoka simply explained

Tsukune glanced at Moka seeing her nodding. Then she showed Tsukune the key. Tsukune immediately stood up and to his surprise, his injuries we're gone, as if he didn't fight at all.

"My injuries…it's all healed" Tsukune declared looking around his body

"Allow me to explain…" Moka said then explained everything to Tsukune.

"I don't quite understand, but at least all ends well" he said scratching his head and smiling

"Not all, the only test left is the key for the potion" Moka said

"And we can get that by completing your test right, Nodoka-san?" Tsukune inquired looking at her

Nodoka nodded. "Brace yourselves for the real test" She stated smirking at them

"Ready when you are" Tsukune answered looking at her

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay of updates…I hope you enjoyed reading…and for the next chapter Kurumu and Ryuu's test…^_^


End file.
